And Hes a Cullen
by OhBabbyyTurnMeOn
Summary: Troy Boltons real name is Evijan Cullen.He has secrets.he is love with a human by the name of Gabriella Montez,his heroine,& hes staying with his family this summer and has invited Gabriella and her cousin Bella along. TwilightHSM Crossover TxG BxEFSI
1. Chapter 1

Hello, its annalie again! So there are various reasons as to WHY you decided to read this story, Maybe you're a fan of Twilight AND High School Musical or you just like one or whatever, its fine.

Haha, well here is the summary

**Summary: The ****Cullens****, have a secret, another one, they have another child, but not with them, in ****Alberqurque****, New Mexico. He has changed his name to Troy Bolton, which was once ****Evijan****Cullen,and**** after a decade without seeing each other he has decided to come back to visit. He invited ****Gabriella and**** her cousin Bella Swan to ****Forks,Washington**** with him .Where he will come forward, admit he loves her, tell her the family secret, his real name, and try not to suck her dry.**

**Twilight and High School Musical Crossover.**

**EdwardXBella****TroyXGabriella**

**Note: Bella and Edward have not met. They will, and they will fall in love. One chapter will be about ****Troyella**** and the next will be about ****Bedward****haha**** funny, sorry.**

Disclaimer-Don't own Twilight nor High School Musical….tear tear!

It was a Saturday night in Alberqurque, New Mexico. Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton's best friend, and long -term crush, was pacing around her room frantically awaiting that phone call.The phone call that might change her whole summer. It was that call that would inform her whether or not she was going to spend a couple of months with her boyfriend err… Best-Friend Who Happens To Be A Guy, in Forks,Washington. Troy was going to visit some family up there and invited Gaby to go as well. A nice and Sweet gesture.

_RINGGGG!!! RINGGGG!!_

Gabriella ran to the nearest phone, which she just realized she had NO clue where it was. Running downstairs to her living room to see if the phone was downstairs, she saw Maria Montez, her mother, with an envelope and a cell-phone in her hand.

"Mom!!!! " She ran and gave her mom a kiss and a hug. Earning a chuckle from the parent.

"Gaby, do you really want to go and spend your whole summer, with Troy in an unfamiliar city and state, the summer before your senior year?" Maria Asked slowly, even though she already knew what her daughters answer would be.

Ever since her father died, Gaby really stopped interacting with people. In her other homes, she would go to school, come back and well do homework, study, and not be social. Therefore she never got asked on a date, she was beautiful, yeah no doubt, but still, she wasn't popular, a nerd… but ever since she came to East High, she has experienced so much, she was best friends with the most popular boy in school, who accepted her even though she was one hecka smart girl, and even though no one accepted them at first because of "cliques" he stuck by her, and fell in love. The way they look at each other is so… wonderful, because deep in those eyes was love, and passion . They both knew it was there, they just didn't let it surface.

"Yes mommy more than anything in the world!" Her lips forming a straight line.

"Well, you have my permission! But only if, you promise to tell Troy how you feel while your there." A faint smile crept up her face while saying this. Her Daughters face turning a crimson color, she was speechless, so she just nodded.

The started laughing and went upstairs to go pack.

**_With the Cullens_**

A mysteriously beautiful young man, by the name of Edward Cullen is sitting on his sofa. Tomorrow, his brother, whom he hasn't seen in over a decade, will come home, though just for a while, but will be here nonetheless, but the one little fact that has Edward Strikken mad Is that he is bringing two humans among the female variety. He shrugged it off and tried to convince himself that one of these humans was the love of his brothers life. Evijan Cullen… well now known as Troy Bolton.. is a vampire just like the rest of them. But his characteristics… don't make him look like the rest of the Cullen clan.

All Cullens to begin with are Pale, with dark ,bruise like, circles around their eyes, and amazingly beautiful. But Evijan..is Tanned, and is beautiful himself, but.. different… he has no circles and hes different, he isn't attracted to Animal blood as much as the rest, he prefers Mexican and Chinese Blood its more pure.

-

Alone in his room, with only a lamp on Troy tried to sleep. The only thought that consumed his head were if his family would accept Gaby..

_AHHHH! I cant take it anymore, im going to write down, what i needto do, so i dont forget later, Gaby! you have absuloutely no idea, how your smell... captivates me. I want you to be mine, not myfood, or prey, but my girlfriend, i love you like crazy, i dont know how I cannot read your mind when I can read everyone elses, your a mystery Gaby, I like that._

He quickly got up and went to his drawer, he shuffled through the mess of things and finally found a dark blue notebook with a red seal in the front.He opened his journal and quickly started writing.

Troys to-do :

Tell Gaby I love her.

Kiss her passionately.

keep her safe from Edward and his strange temptations

keep her safe...period.

not hurt her phyically mentally, or emotionally.

Tell her what I am.

While doing 1,2,3,4,5 & 6…

Try not to suck her dry.

**A/N well there you have it the suckiest first chapter I need a fewreviewsbefore I continue I promise to update tonight and tell me if you like it**

**This story will be about 30 or so chapters.**

**About my other stories, ill update as soon as I can, but I want to finish this story before I update the rest****so I might finish in a week or two.**

**Kayy**** Thanks.**

**Read and Review Please.**

**-Annalie**


	2. A few Texts

mm. no reviews. Sucks for me. But ima continue anyways, thanks to those of you that put this story on your alert list… :

well what else is there to say? Nothing, so lets just get to the story.

Bella Swan was packing the last of her clothes when she heard a knock on her door.

"Bella, are you done packing yet? We have to leave in a bit to the airport" Gabriella said sighing as she walked inside her cousins room.

Gabriella just couldn't wait until they reached Forks. Sure Troy told her it would almost never be sunny, and it would always be gloomy, but she was excited at the fact of spending two straight months with Troy, and so Bella wouldn't be left out his "cousin" Edward would be spending time with her.

_What a perfect summer!_ She thought to herself, not realizing the goofy grin she had on her face and the weird look Bella was giving her.

"Umm I'm all done, lets go downstairs" Bella spoke, immediately changing the subject.

They walked downstairs and headed for the Kitchen to see Renee and Maria talking.

"Mom, Bellas done packing and well, we need to get going.The plane is going to departure in like an hour and a half! So chop choppp!!" The four started laughing and went to Marias Mini-Van.

She was just thinking, of how the summer would turn out when she felt a vibration in her left butt cheek. She grabbed down and got out her Blackberry to see she had a text message from Troy.

From: 3754035569

**Hey Gaby. Are u excited about Forks as much as I ****am ?**

RE:+13754035569

**Oh, you have no idea Troy. I ****cant**** believe my mom actually let me go, its ****gonna**** be so much fun. Tell me about Edward, if you don't mind… I ****wanna**** have at least an image of how Edward is… for Bella. ****Lol**

**ehhhh**** you get the number thing… lets skip that..****italics**** troy bold ****gabyyyy**

_ok__ well __hes__ about 6'5, __hes__ god looking. Has __chesnut__ colored hair, and his eyes change color…depending if __hes__ hungry. __Ummm__hes__ nice, too nice for his own good, and well he isn't like the rest of our family…he __dosent__ get as thirsty__lol_

**Ay ****dios****mio**** Troy! You make it seem like your all vampires ****lmao****but**** still… I ****cant**** wait to meet him ) especially if ****hes**** that god looking ;)**

Troys heart sank as he read that last sentence.

_I __cant__ wait to meet him especially if __hes__ that god looking. _

That winky face killed him.(A/n haha ive always wanted to say that (: )

He sighed as he wrote back.

_Umm yeah, __lmao__If u want ill hook u 2 up??_

He mentally slapped himself, he has no ideawhat possessed him to write what he did but what he wrote was wrote and sent. No turning back now… unless.

He quickly wrote.

_But remember, Looks capture the eyes, but personality captures the heart._

**Troy****,Chilllll****Lol****Im**** not interested in Edward, heck! I haven't even met him… but if the time comes when I am "attracted" to ****him(****if the time will ever come) then ill be sure to let you know.**

Suddenly Troy felt a wave of calmness wash over him, _Thanks__ jasper_, he thought to himself.

And chuckled.

_Wellll__ umm, I AM your best friend… so__who__ do you like?_

**I currently do not like ****anyone,**** I have a crush on someone.**

_And __im__ in love with you_ She thought to herself as she pressed Send but just shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it any longer.

_Oh really who?_

Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope, but that hope was instantly crushed by the last and final text message of the conversation.

**That surfer Josh, ****hes**** on the basketball team, and ****hes**** my Lab Partner for chemistry… ****im**** sensing some chemistry between us…and Taylor thinks so too. ****Lmao**** Well ****im**** parking ill ****see you**** inside.. ****meet**** me by burger king.kay? ****kay****Ilaaf**** Bye:D**

The two met up, got on the plane, and instantly fell asleep, wondering what the next two months were gonna be like.

Yeah well suckkyyyy much? But no ones reviewing so you should be at least hapy I provided you with two minutes of something to read. Nownext chapter will be longer.

Coming next chapter-

-They arrive

-They meet the family.

-edward,bella,troy,and gaby go to the movies..eh.

-Troys thinking about confessing one of his many secrets..but he might chikenn out,

-A nice litto game of Truth or dare.

Its already pre-written… I just feel sad cuz I didn't get any reviews.. but only way I can post it up is if I get 4 reviews make me happy.

Read andReview

Love,Annalie.


End file.
